


A Certain Kind of Wet

by NovelistAngel23



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Marco Is a Little Shit, Shower Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Marco Bodt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelistAngel23/pseuds/NovelistAngel23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco always had his own special way of ruining the moment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Kind of Wet

The water has only just barely started running before Jean’s shoving me against the tiled wall, his frame covering mine almost completely. But I don’t mind–I love it. His chest against mine and his big hands on my waist… It’s all I can do not to melt under his attention.

I barely have a moment to watch the water run in rivulets down his chest, chased by my hands before he’s tilting my head up, and meeting my lips in a warm, wet kiss.

From there, it’s hard to think straight anymore. All I can feel are his hands sliding along my body, the heat of his kisses, the wetness of his hair through my fingers—the wetness and warmth I can feel between my own legs.

I wonder, briefly, when exactly it was that I became so comfortable with Jean that even that wetness against my thighs doesn’t make me want to push him away. But that thought is gone when he leans back to watch as his hands slide up my sides, his thumbs leaving droplets in their wake until they meet years old scars. He stops there for just a moment, barely noticeable hesitance before I give him the silent okay, by bringing him down for another heated kiss.

He moans into it, and his thumbs caress the scars gently before flicking over insensitive nipples, but nevertheless I whimper at the sensation. My voice doesn’t sound like my own, too husky, too needy as I breathe out his name, and he grins against my ear, sinking his teeth into the lobe to draw out another gasp from me.

When his hands cup my thighs and haul me up into the air and back against the wall, my breath leaves me completely. “Oh Jean,” I huff, arms winding around his neck and legs wrapping tight around his waist.

He starts to mouth at my shoulder, and my skin feels like it’s on fire underneath his lips and tongue and teeth. The water has been heating up slowly by surely, and although he’s the one who’s really in the line of fire, even I can feel the steam rising, making me sweat even more than I usually would. His skin is hot and red where the water hits his skin; he moans so brokenly when I scratch my nails there, part pain and mostly pleasure.

He gets back at me for it though, one hand leaving my thigh and sliding up, up, up my leg, under my ass to slide one finger through the slickness at my core.

I squirm at the touch, biting my lips against a ragged moan—I won’t give him that satisfaction just yet—as more fingers join the first. They stroke through my folds, teasing the space just below my clit. It’s almost too much for me to hold back, but I do it, I do it—I want this to last forever.

“Mm…” Jean’s voice is so rough, so unbearably hot, but I just bite harder down on my lip, because it has to last, it has to last. “God, Marco, look at you… So _wet_ for me…”

It happens before I can stop myself—my lips finally part, and instead of a moan, I hear my voice say, “Yeah, that’s what showers do, they make you wet.”

There’s a pause. A long pause, and I swear even the water stops running for a moment.

And then Jean pulls back a bit, just enough to look at me, his eyes narrowed in disbelief. I bite my lip again, but this time it’s around a cheeky grin. He licks his lips, slowly, gaze still suspicious. “Yeah?” he breathes, leaning close again, his lips barely an inch from mine. “Maybe I should take showers more often then, huh?”

I struggle to hold back a snort, but it comes out anyway, and his face falls completely. “Marco—“

“Hey, maybe you should! I wouldn’t complain,” I manage to say before I burst out laughing.

“Marco!” he whines, but I can’t stop laughing. “I’m trying to be sexy!”

“I’m just!” I throw my head back, cackling as he groans. “I’m just saying!”

“You’re so mean to me—“

“Oh my God.” I look down at him, trying again not to laugh at him, but the way he’s sticking his lower lip out at me in a pout makes it extra hard. “Baby, you walked _right into it_.”

He shakes his head at me. “I can’t believe you’d rather make cheesy jokes than have sex with me,” he complains. “ _Shower_ sex, babe.”

I bite my lip again, and at this point, there’s probably going to be a bruise there later. “I mean, can’t I do both?”

He sighs, defeated as I start laughing again, and finally lets me slide down onto my own two feet. “I even put the condoms in the bathroom, and I—“

I pull him down for a sweet kiss to interrupt him, grinning against his lips. “I know, I know, I’m sorry for ruining the moment,” I snicker.

He frowns at me and then down between us, at a very obvious erection that’s pressed against my stomach and his. “Look, you got me all worked up and everything.”

I smirk up at him. “Mm, you know that’s my specialty, Jean. Getting you all worked up.”

He maintains his frown, although a little more suspicious now, and for good reason of course. I just grab his biceps, holding onto him for balance as I lift up onto my tiptoes to press my lips against his ear. “Maybe if we get this shower over with real quick, we can have a little time for some bed sex…”

He trembles against me, and I grin against his ear, leaving a quick peck just underneath it where his jaw ends, before dropping back down onto my feet. He grins at me. “Where’s the shampoo?”

I laugh, pointing behind him. “And can we turn down the heat, I’m literally boiling in here,” I complain.

“Weren’t complaining earlier,” he responds, turning back to me with the bottle of shampoo and a smug smile.

I offer him a sincere smile back. “Just wash my hair for me, Jean.”

He offers a kiss on the top of my head instead. “As you wish, Buttercup.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know what I love? Trans Marco. You know what's been written like once? Trans Marco. So I wrote some myself! =D If it's offensive in any way, please tell me what you think is offensive, and I will change it immediately!! I don't want anyone to be hurt by my writing! =OO
> 
> I already posted this on tumblr, on my writing blog, novelistangel.tumblr.com. Check it out if you want!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Please, if you like it, leave a kudos and/or a comment! =DD


End file.
